


Elementary Education

by EquinoxSolstice



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, With Tony Anyway, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Steve Rogers's case, an AI is a great source of information, and the Internet is the world's greatest teacher.</p><p>Or so Tony experiences first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary Education

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by Supernatural's 6x10 episode, Caged Heat, when Castiel watches porn and shows his quick learning skills by making out with Meg while they were being chased by Hell Hounds. 
> 
> This might have a sequel, keep your fingers crossed, and this is unbeta'd. Might be OOC, but I had a lot of fun writing this down, so enjoy!

In a million years, Steve Rogers would never have once thought that he would go so low. He was bright red from ear to neck, but he was very determined to do things with the proper instruction. He was a very visual person; he learned more if could actually see how things were done so he could imitate them. 

And at that moment, the thing he was trying hard to learn wasn't something that he couldn't learn through practical application alone.

"J-JARVIS..." He choked slightly on the name, wondering if AIs have the ability to judge people for their actions.

"Yes, Captain?" 

"Uh... Can you..." He was a grown man, granted, a very young one (literally and figuratively) despite the fact that he was technically older than the rest of them. If people nowadays can search these things without batting an eyelash, then he could too.

"Can you... compile videos on various kissing techniques?"

The moment he said it he turned bright red, as if he needed the further embarrassment. He silently prayed that the AI wouldn't ask further questions, it was bad enough to succumb to this temptation, even more if he revealed the person he would be doing it to.

"Of course." The AI answered smoothly, but Steve thought he could detect amusement in the other's voice. "Shall I put this up in your private servers?"

"Y-Yes, please." And Steve, no matter how much he saw it, would never get used to holograph technology; it felt a little strange to attempt to hold something that actually wasn't there. The hovering screen lit up with several videos, coming from various sources, most of them credible, Steve knew just how proud Tony was in creating JARVIS, and explicitly trusted him to guide him through the right path. 

There were a lot. And Steve was flabbergasted by just how much. You could really get everything from the internet nowadays, he mused, requesting that JARVIS transfer it to his... tablet, that's what it's called, so he could browse through them.  He clicked at the topmost video, and was treated to a few minutes of a walkthrough and some practical demonstration, with some helpful tips along the way.

It wasn't as bad as he first thought. Some of the videos were very technical, others very scientific, and some that were just plain pornographic. Steve tried to avoid the latter as much as he could, but found himself gravitating towards those videos more due to the sheer passion he could see between the couple. It wasn't a tutoring demonstration, it was just plain intimacy, and had Steve flustered more often than not just by watching it.

And then things progressively got more... risqué. 

"J-JARVIS, I just said k-kissing! N-Not the whole--!" Steve almost flipped the desk table in shock. He was blushing so hard anyone could boil an egg on his face and it would come out well done. The video showed something far more than just lip locking, there's lips and tongue and hands and actual unclothing--!

"But Captain," JARVIS was the epitome of calm had he been human, but Steve knew that he was completely amusing himself at Steve's expense. "As you are now discovering the pleasures of human intimacy, I thought it more prudent to give you additional videos to... further broaden your knowledge on this particular topic." 

And JARVIS had a legitimate point. He was right, now that Steve knew how... well, how people become intimate, he wanted to learn... more. Go further. Explore deeper. He could only find out so much back in the 40's, sex in general wasn't exactly a common topic in conversations, and only something you can share with your closest friends. And even if he had someone like Bucky for a friend, second-hand tales couldn't really compare to really seeing it, even if it's just through media. 

He only remained indecisive for a moment. "I... All right. I do want to know. P-Please search them for me, JARVIS. And please keep this from the others." He almost pleaded. 

"Very well, sir." Now Steve could definitely hear the smile in JARVIS's voice.

He silently hoped that he was actually doing the right thing. 

* * *

His knowledge was steadily improving in theory. Now that JARVIS helped him throughout the process, he managed to avoid going to actual pornography sites (he was never going there, pornography was cheap and very unrealistic), and was able to acquire videos. He shut himself in his room every night to study, to the point of the others starting to get suspicious of his actions, but now he had JARVIS assisting him to hide the evidence. It made Steve feel a little guilty and shameful that he had to sneak around like he had a dirty little secret. But he didn't think that he could bear the mortification if he was discovered.  

Until finally, Steve felt it was time to put his knowledge to the test.

Theoretically, it should be successful. Not that he practiced it, but every detail was ingrained deeply into his mind, almost a part of his muscle memory. He knew how to lower his eyes just right, dip his head down at the right angle depending on the person he was kissing, the way his hands should move if he just wanted a kiss or a prolonged session in the bedroom. Steve spent so much time studying, learning, just so he could confess his feelings and give that person a kiss they would probably never forget.

So it was just a matter of finding opportunity. Steve couldn't believe that he was planning a simple kiss like he was preparing for war, but he couldn't help it. He had never kissed anyone in his life, been kissed twice, but he had never taken the initiative before. He wanted it to be right. Perfect.

And the perfect chance came two weeks later.

"Avengers Disassemble," Steve called out once the debriefing was over, and everyone was clearing out, shuffling papers, conversing with lighter topics at hand. He was anxious, he knew it and everybody else could see it, they just didn't know what caused it.

"You okay, Steve?" Clint clapped his shoulder just as he exited the room with Natasha and Agent Coulson. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gave a small, somewhat forced smile back, not really paying attention. He was watching Tony from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to make a move and he did, standing up and sliding over to them.

"Hey, hands off Barton, he's walking back with me." Tony smirked playfully, and Steve pinked slightly, while Clint just rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah yeah, I'm not about to steal your walking partner, Stark. He's all yours." 

"Guys." Steve protested half-heartedly, but by then he was already being dragged out of the conference room and through the corridors of the Hellcarrier. 

"So, what did you think of the meeting, Cap? Good?" Tony asked casually, hands in his coat pockets as he hummed slightly. He was in a very good mood. "The brats were well-behaved today, I was surprised." 

"Tony, those 'brats' are full-grown men and women who can hold serious conversations if they need to." Steve pointed out, and Tony snorted.

"Could've fooled me, we're just a giant circus here. By the way, last week, I met up with Reed Richards for the F4 thing and you won't believe what the bastard did--" 

And Steve found himself staring, listening to Tony but not really taking in anything. He was mesmerized with the way Tony's lips moved, candent, smooth and flowing. His feet knew where to take them, so Steve didn’t have to watch he was going, concentrating in the way Tony’s mouth opened and pouted to form words.

“Steve?” They stopped walking. Steve didn’t know where the hell they were, faint babbling eventually reached his ears, they were somewhere public, then, probably the bridge.

“Hm?” His eyes flickered from Tony’s lips to his eyes, and for once, the chocolate brown orbs were filled with confusion and slight hesitance.

“You’re acting... weird.” Tony frowned, making little folds on the side and Steve wanted to place his thumb there and smooth it all away.  His brows furrowed, leaning a bit closer to Tony’s personal space. “You okay? Coulson slipped something into your coffee? Wouldn’t put it past him--” at that, someone promptly choked, “But yeah, you look like you wanna...” Steve could practically see it all connect in Tony’s mind in that instant, he was a genius after all.

“Tony...” His voice was lower, deeper with intent as Steve laughed quietly, searching the other man’s face, instantly forgetting that they weren’t alone in the room. “Shut up.”

At that, Tony raised his chin up, and met his gaze squarely, challenge burning in his eyes, a smirk curling on his mouth. “Make me.”

Steve hesitated, just enough for Tony to think that he wouldn’t call on his bluff. And the instant the inventor turned his face away, he moved.

His hand slid on Tony’s nape, just under the strands of his brown hair, and angled him towards Steve, who was leaning down at the same time. A heartbeat, and lips slid over each other in a dry, slightly chapped kiss, Steve holding the back of Tony’s head firmly, not allowing him the chance to escape.

The shock was so palpable between the spectators that a nuke could’ve gone off at the vicinity and all of them wouldn’t have noticed. But Steve really wasn’t paying attention to them, his mind half-filled with the things he learned, the other half short-circuiting because _oh gee wow, he was finally kissing Tony Stark_. Slight pressure, light suction to the bottom lip, tilt head at an angle that wouldn’t cause neck strain but would still enable contact... Tony was frozen still, unable to respond, but Steve was quickly assured because one of the videos said that an unexpected kiss would make the receiver of it possibly unable to react at first, and the chances of them reciprocating was, at best, a fifty-fifty chance.

Well, Steve has always been an optimist.    

Minimum of five seconds, maximum of ten, and then Steve drew back slightly, just enough for Tony to realize that Captain America planted one on him and he didn’t even realize it at first.

Tony blinked at him owlishly. Steve found himself feeling incredibly smug, raising an eyebrow in question.

And then things seemed to move in fast forward.

He grasped at Tony’s biceps, taking one, two steps and they were suddenly against the wall, Steve hovering, holding one of Tony’s hands over his head, the other cradling the juncture between neck and jaw while a heavily calloused, olive-toned hand buried ran itself through short, cornsilk locks. Tony was moaning, or maybe it was him, Steve didn’t exactly remember, his hands never still, one running down Tony’s forearm, the other grazing his chest, following the wave of Tony’s head so he won’t be able to pull away, a thigh inserted between his legs.    

It was as filthy and as dirty as Steve saw in the videos, mouths parted and tongues licking, ravishing at each other. They were already chest to chest, body heat flaring, and Steve was dizzy and incoherent, sounds of wet smacks and the rustling of clothes only dimly heard.  

He was grasping Tony’s head tight, using his hair as leverage, keeping Tony’s head tilted up as Steve proceeded to seduce Tony’s mouth completely. But eventually he had to move back, releasing the inventor’s gasping and yearning mouth with an audible pop, didn’t realize that his eyes were closed until he opened them again.

By now, everyone was gaping at them.  

“G-God _damn_.” Tony was completely debauched, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, his chest heaving heavy breaths. “What-What the _hell_ was that?” He looked like his knees were going to give on him any second, lips kiss-swollen and rouge bruised. He was still leaning against the wall, staring at Steve in a complete, utter daze.  

It was a success. Steve couldn’t help but beam, even as he ducked his head sheepishly when he finally noticed the more than blatant stares.

“I learned it from the internet.”      


End file.
